(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming devices, and more specifically to devices having some characteristics in common with pool games. The invention further relates to game tables convertible for multiple purpose uses.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art pool tables and games are known. Modifications of such games are similarly known, as disclosed in Gholson U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,804, for example. Gholson, however, provides an overlay for a pool table, blocking out several of the pockets and providing for usage of others of the pool table pockets. The '804 apparatus provides balls for each player, the numbered balls being required to be hit sequentially by a cue ball after impact by a cue stick. A special area is provided for shooting the cue ball, and a cruciform arrangement utilized for initially racking the balls in the center of the playing surface.
Sorell U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,474 discloses a playing table wherein playing pieces are placed on specific character positions on the board and a finger toss utilized in playing the game.
Adjustable and convertible game tables are disclosed in Bagley U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,378 and Grover U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,021, while a diamond-shaped playing table is provided in Galedrige U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,890, having an ornamental center design and a cruciform racking of the pieces, as well as a pocket at each corner of the table.
A game played in The Peoples Republic of China has four holes at the corners of a square table, and a piece is located behind each hole, at the corner of the table. A penalty area is provided at the center of the table. The game is played by four people only. No rules are provided with respect to permissible targets nor are any special areas designated as locations from which to shoot. No penalty is provided for having a piece fall from the table. Primacy of play is determined by luck, or by choosing among the players. Players located diagonally across the playing table from each other are partners. In structure, this game provides vertical table walls having a lip which overhangs the playing area, and uses a cue piece differently sized from the remaining pieces. The pieces are formed of spherical cross sections, and cannot be made to roll from one player to another. The cue pieces further do not have a means for retrieving the same, and since they cannot be rolled from one player to another, provide difficulty in attempts to return such a piece to a player.